


Apple Pie

by MalRhy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Residing near Hobbiton for Thorin’s job, little Fili and little Kili enjoy themselves exploring the surroundings, but one day Kili is trapped. Fili needs to free him before his mother or his uncle find it out and it seems that he is in need of a burglar. And what burglar he meets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, then, this is my first story in English, and I’m not mother tongue… so help me reviewing this lil’ fic! Kudos and reviews are very appreciated! U.U  
> Also, in this story Fili is 20 (around 5 in human age) and Kili is almost 15 (around almost 4 in human age). They’re so cute!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Sadly, I don’t own this characters, they belong to J. R. R. Tolkien.

Fili liked the Shire: there were a lot of different and bright colors and it was warmer than Ered Luin. And, of course, he was with all his family, so nothing bad could ever happen! The best moment of his day was when he could sneak out with Kili, his little brother.

He remembered very well the birth of his brother, ‘cause that day was rainy, which was quite strange: at Ered Luin, the day was either a sunny one or a snowy one, so he was looking the little water drops with interest. Despite that, his Uncle Thorin had decided that it was time to go to an adventure: they were between the trees behind their house, huddled in their bed roll. He was very excited by the really new situation, so he wasn’t sleepy at all and was asking random questions to Thorin.

When he finally had fallen asleep, the night had passed quickly and the following morning, he had run into the house to tell his mother how the adventure had been. There was a strange cry coming from his mother’s room, so he’d open the door in awe. The fear that something had happen to his Amad was disappeared when he saw the little thing in Dis’ arms.

«What’s that?» he’d asked, approaching the bed.

Dis had chuckled: «It’s your little brother, Kili. Come here, dear, and promise me that you’ll always look after him» she’d said, seriously. That was the first time Fili had felt being a grown dwarfling with his own responsibility.

Now they all were in the Shire and he led all the adventures he shared with his brother. But that day all seemed to become worse.

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

«Fee, I ‘anna ooo there!» Kili said, pointed to a little forest not far away from the little town where they were living.

«No» Fili answered, moving randomly his wooden sword trying to emulate his Uncle. He was concentrated in his task, because Thorin had said he would soon teach him how to use a sword.

«’ut Fee!» Kili whined, trying to pull his brother to the woods. But Fili pushed him aside, making him fall on his butt and making him crying a little.

Fili didn’t notice it, fighting the nasty orc that was charging him. And he didn’t notice his little brother walked away.

Fili focused on the orc. And _swing!_ He stabbed his vicious enemy in the side and then shielded himself from a powerful thrust. He ducked, arriving behind the orc, and then he killed him.

«Yeah!» he cheered. «Have you seen it, Kee? Have you seen it?» he asked, turning toward his brother. But Kili wasn’t there. «Kee? Kili, where are you? _Kili!_ » How could he have lost his brother? He was there! _He knew he was just there!_

The Shire was a quiet place: Fili and his family had lived there for a month and none of them had ever had a problem. But perhaps someone had kidnap his little brother because they had found out who they were! He should have keep an eye on Kili!

Fili turned around quickly, trying to figure out where his brother could had been taken, when he heard some noises coming from the trees. He looked around, searching if there were someone nearby, and then he made a run to the little forest, exploring to find the source of that noise.

He looked behind the trees and under the bushes. Little by little, the noise became louder and louder, until he could understand what it was. It was his brother.

«Fee! ‘elp! Fee! _Fee!_ »

Fili ran toward the noice, looking around. And when he found Kili, he laughed. The dwarfling was presenting a very funny sight: he was hang upside down from the right foot, swinging to try to free himself.

«Fee! ‘on’t ‘ee mean!» Kili pouted. «Fwee me!»

Fili didn’t listen to him, laughing so hard that he was almost lying on the ground.

«Fee! I tell Uncle!»

That statement sobered the blond Dwarfling. He didn’t want his Uncle to find out that he hadn’t been watching Kili, causing that little adventure of the Dwarfling. He didn’t want to be in trouble with his Amad either. His mother was terrifying.

He circled around the tree, but couldn’t find a way to free his brother and so he began to be concerned: they should have to be at home in a few hours. How could he go home without Kili? He couldn’t, he just _couldn’t_.

«Fee!»

«Shush! I don’t… I don’t know what to do!» Fili whined and water began to form in his eyes. Kili, noting his brother’s reaction, began to cry, rocking with more strength.

«Fee! Do ‘om’ing!» Kili cried.

Fili tried to shut him, because he feared someone would heard the noise and call his Uncle. He couldn’t let his Uncle and his Amad found out. He would be in so much trouble!

«I… I’ll find someone!» he stated, turning around. «Don’t move!»

«Fee!» Kili cried even louder and Fili had to keep from going back: he didn’t want his brother crying.

After he left the woods, Fili began to walk down the street towards the top of the hill. He didn’t notice he was following a delicious smell until he was standing in front of a deep green round door. Why was he there? There wasn’t anyone there; he sniffed the air, noting the apple fragrance coming from the hill.

He knew that Hobbits, that strange being with no beard and fur on their feet, lived in holes in the ground, so perhaps that was a Hobbit home. He enter in the garden and followed the smell till a round window. On the shelve there was a beautiful apple pie that made his mouth water.

«Good morning» a voice said behind the dwarfling.

Fili startled and turned around. Opposite to him there was a Hobbit. He looked small, but Fili didn’t know if that was normal among Hobbits or not. The Hobbit have short, curly and light hair, but Fili wasn’t concerned by it: he knew that Hobbits hadn’t given a meaning to length’s hair.

«H-hi…» Fili mumbled, looking the ground and shuffling his feet. That was the first time he was alone with a stranger, so he was really embarrassed. His Amad and his Uncle didn’t want him and Kili to talk to a stranger, but if he didn’t say anything he could help Kili. He looked up to the Hobbit between his hair and bit his lower lip.

«Are you alright, little one?» The Hobbit asked, visibly concerned.

Fili shook his head. What should he asked? Should he explain the situation? Or should he just ask for a burglar? Maybe he should just grab him and pull him toward the woods. That would be better, the Hobbit wouldn’t harm him, would he? His Uncle had always said him he should be cautious about stranger. But that Hobbit looked harmless…

«I need a burglar!» he shouted, shutting his eyes. He didn’t want to look at the Hobbit’s reaction.

«Dear one, there aren’t burglars, here!» the Hobbit chuckled. «You should look over the Hill or across the Water for a _burglar_!».

At those words, Fili began to cry. He need help. How could he free his brother? Kili would be forever hang to that tree and would die there! He couldn’t lose his brother! It was his fault!

«Hush, little one» the Hobbit said, taking the dwarfling in his arms. «Why don’t we begin at the beginning? Hello, my name is Bilbo Baggins, please to meet you».

Fili sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, looking Bilbo through his hair. «Fili, sono of Gili, at your service» he whispered.

«Well, little Fili, you have a beautiful name. Why don’t you come inside and we talked ahead of a piece of apple pie?» Bilbo stood and walked to the doors.

Fili was really tempted to enter the Hobbit hole, because that apple pie smell wonderful, but he couldn’t, not yet. «No! I have to save Kili!»

«Oh dear! And who’s Kili?»

«My brother! Come! You have to ‘elp me!» Fili decided, going behind Bilbo and beginning to push him toward the woods. «I can’t do it! I need a burglar!»

«Now, now! There’s no reason to push!» The Hobbit tried to protest, but it didn’t matter to Fili: he just wanted to save his brother. He said so to Bilbo too.

Finally, they were where Fili had left his brother, who was still crying silently, hoarse voice from the shouting.

Immediately, the blond dwarfling ran to the other one’s side, beginning to comfort him: «Kee, I’m ‘ere! I found a burglar, he’ll ‘elp!» he said, pointing to Bilbo who stood beside him.

«Really?» he asked with hope shining in his eyes.

Bilbo smiled: «Of course! It looked like you’re trapped in a rabbit trap!» he chuckled.

Fili and Kili exchanged a look, then Fili asked if that really was a trap, and Kili added: «’U mean no one want to take me ‘way?»

«Why would anyone want to take you away?» Bilbo sounded surprised by that question.

«Because he’s Kili!» Fili pointed out. Didn’t Bilbo know anything, really?

«Ah, I see! He’s Kili, so anyone should take him for himself!» he said, beginning to tickle him. Kili tried to pull himself away, laughing out loud while Fili grinned: all would be alright.

And he was right: Bilbo found out how to free the dark haired dwarfling and, with the blond one, he put Kili on the ground. Immediately, Fili embraced him, almost crushing him with relief: «I’m sorry! I didn’t want you to be taken!» he cried. And after looking at his brother crying, Kili began to do it to, clinging to him.

Bilbo smiled and tooked them in his arms. By the time they stop crying, they were back in front of that round green door and Bilbo was putting them on the ground. They dried eyes and sniffed a little, all in synch.

«So, what about you coming inside and take a piece of cake?» he asked, opening the door.

«Yeah!» the dwarflings shouted, bringing their hands up and forgetting their fearful experience.

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

Few hours passed. Fili and Kili ate apple pie, played, ate lunch with Bilbo, listened Bilbo telling a story eating a cake and then played again. They were outside playing in the garden when Bilbo came to call them, saying there was someone on the street shouting their name.

Curios (because who could be shouting their name there? They lived some miles away!), Fili and Kili went to the door, peering. And as soon as they saw who was calling their names, they grinned.

«Uncle!» the dwarflings shouted, running out of the door embracing the Dwarf’s legs.

«Boys! Where were you?» the Dwarf said with relief, kneeling and embracing the little ones.

«Wit’ Matter Boggin’!» Kili said, pointing the Hobbit coming toward them.

«And who is this Master Boggin?» the adult said, shifting his gaze to the other adult.

«He’s a burglar!» Fili shouted happily.

«Really? He looks more like a grocer than a burglar» Thorin states arching an eyebrow.

Fili didn’t even notice Bilbo turning a deep shade of red, shouting: «No, he’s a burglar, truly!»

«Yes! Twuly!» Kili repeated, pulling his Uncle’s arm.

«He save Kee!»

«He fwee me fwom a twap!»

After that rush words there was silence for a few moments, until Bilbo sighed, telling the dwarflings to go playing in his garden and inviting their Uncle inside. «I believe an explanation is in order».

∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞ ■ ∞

«I don’t want to go ‘ome» Fili mumbled in his Uncle’s neck.

«I want to be wit Matter Boggin’» Kili stated, rubbling his head on Thorin’s chest.

The two dwarflings were in the adult’s arm, tired from the day full of adventure. They barely heard their Uncle saying farewell to their new friend before they fell asleep.

The next day, they would tell their Amad all about their strange meeting with a very strange burglar. But for the moment, they dreamt.


End file.
